


beautiful

by lvnare



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Stressed Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Huening Kai, basically hyuka has a crush kay?, doesn't include: sookai getting together, they're in college btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvnare/pseuds/lvnare
Summary: "Hyung, you're beautiful."based onthis prompt!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 31





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> # this au was based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/Aut_mnLeaves/status/1321409473051643905?s=19)  
> # enjoy!

They had gone to the amusement park to loosen up, as Soobin had been stressed over finals that whole week.

Like, sure Hueningkai had done his best on his finals and stressed over reviewing, but he didn't _dwell_ on it — okay, he didn't dwell on it _now_.

Hueningkai wanted to help his hyung take his mind off of finals since he had been a right wreck, sulking and obsessing over how he'd done.

So, a camera in tow and the amusement park as the destination, Hueningkai practically dragged Soobin from his bed — where he was sulking about how he'd probably failed and how he'd have to repeat the year again until he grew old and wrinkly — to get him to freshen up and go to the amusement park.

#

The pair walked around the amusement park for a short while before trying the rides, and all through that Hueningkai stared at Soobin.

He _had_ had a small crush on his roommate and best friend for a while now, but he didn't stare.

But after the weeks Hueningkai spent only seeing Soobin in oversized hoodies and pants, he forgot that the older had clothes _other_ than hoodies and pants in his closet, ones that complimented him better.

And so, Hueningkai immediately tried to get over it whenever he caught himself staring, in fear of the older finding out about his crush and getting rejected. With _very_ harsh words thrown into it for good measure.

#

The sun soon set and the blue sky turned orange, but the two didn't notice, having too much fun and losing track of time. 

When they realized the time and were about to go home, Hueningkai pointed to the carousel, which they had gone on multiple times in the span of their amusement park trip.

"Hyung, just one more time please? I just need a picture," Hueningkai pleaded.

"Fine, but just one more time okay?"

"Okay! Now, hyung please pose!" 

"W-what?"

"Please, hyung! It's for the memories!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you want. You're too cute to say no to."

"Smile!" Hueningkai said as he took a photo of Soobin hugging the carousel horse, eyes closed and dimples showing.

There was the click of a camera and a flash and then Soobin came over to where Hueningkai was, trying to get a look at the picture that Hueningkai was now staring at, eyes wide.

Hueningkai stared at the picture, dumbstruck. 

Of course, he'd been with the older the whole day, and nothing had given that reaction. But seeing the picture, as irrational as it was, Hueningkai was hit again by the older's beauty.

"What's wrong?" Soobin asked worriedly, eyes darting to Hueningkai who was still staring at the picture.

"Hyung, you're beautiful," Hueningkai only whispered in response.

**Author's Note:**

> so umm... yeah!
> 
> thank you for reading this if you reached this far and i'm sorry for my terrible writing TT
> 
> feedback and criticism are very appreciated!
> 
> you can say hi and tell me how bad this was on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Aut_mnLeaves)


End file.
